


Split Personality V2

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: daibhi this is for you.  I’m sorry about the ending to SP.  He doesn’t (You Know) this time, promise.  If you haven’t read Split Personality, read that one first.  This is an alternate ending because the other ending was seriously bothering the holy living BLEEP out of me.





	1. Not Quite The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is half sequel half alternate universe to Split Personality

  
Author's notes: Almost the same as The End from the original.  


* * *

***

 

Jensen ran after Jared with Ruby just a few steps behind. “Jared,” Ruby called.

 

“JARED!” Jensen screamed.

 

Jared didn’t stop; he just kept running, farther and farther away from Jensen. He knocked over an orderly and stole his keys. Jared used them to open the door to the staircase.

 

“Jared, what are you doing?” Ruby asked as she and Jensen rounded the corner.

 

Jared turned for a split second to face them before turning back around and bolting up the stairs, two at a time.

 

The door slammed in Jensen’s face. “Ruby open the fucking door!”

 

Ruby fiddled with her keys, she just couldn’t find the right one. When she finally did, the roof alarm sounded. “Fuck, he’s on the roof!”

 

They took off up the stairs and when they finally got to the roof, Jensen surged through it. The sight before him made him stop in his tracks. Ruby ran into him and then seemed to be frozen in place too.

 

“Jared!” Jensen cried out again.

 

"Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky," Jared sang at the top of his lungs, to drown out Jensen. He took a step closer to the edge.

 

"Jared. Don't. Jared stop,” Jensen was crying harder than he ever had before in his life. He took step forward, slowly, so as not to scare Jared.

 

'Why can't you?' A voice asked Jared.

 

“Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly," Jared flapped his arms. Another step closer to the edge.

 

"Jared, you can't!" Jensen tried to grab Jared's arm, but missed.

 

'You can!' It told him.

 

The toes of Jared’s shoes were over the edge. "Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that," Jared screamed at the sky, tears running down his eyes.

 

"Jared, PLEASE," Jensen begged, falling to his knees.

 

'Just do it!' The voice yelled at him, it was his uncle's voice. 

 

“Jared, I LOVE YOU! Please don’t do this!” Jensen screamed.

 

“You-you love me?” Jared exclaimed.

 

“Jared, please don’t. I do love you. Don’t do this,” Jensen begged.

 

‘He’s lying,’ his uncle whispered.

 

“Jared, please come down, please,” Jensen cried.

 

‘Don’t,’ Jeffery demanded.

 

Jared ignored his uncle and did as he was told. He climbed down off the edge and then stood there, frozen in place, unsure of what to do next.

 

Jensen ran over to him, tackled him to the roof and cried into Jared’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, Jensen,” Jared sobbed, “Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“Not ever again. Don’t you ever do that to me again Jay,” Jensen croaked. “I can’t. I can’t live without you.”

 

“I love you too, Jenny. I won’t. I promise,” Jared swore.

 

Orderlies burst through the doors, swarming the rooftop.

 

“It’s okay now,” Ruby panted. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath.

 

“What is going on here, Ruby?” Dr. Hase accused.

 

“I,” Ruby started. “I needed some fresh air. I am in charge of these two, so I asked them to join me.”

 

“You what?” Dr. Hase exclaimed.

 

“Shut up,” Dr. Hart yelled at him.

 

“Excuse me?” Dr. Hase screeched.

 

“You’re not their doctor anymore, so shut up and go away,” Dr. Hart responded mildly.

 

“You can’t do this!” Dr. Hase exclaimed.

 

“I am the senior psychologist at this center. I hired you, and now I fired you,” Dr. Hart corrected. He gave Ruby a look that said they would be talking about this later and she nodded. “Please escort Mr. Ackles and Mr. Winchester to the common room, Ruby,” Dr. Hart instructed.

 

“Alright boys, let’s go,” Ruby sighed.

 

They stood up, intertwined their hands and followed her back down the stairs and into the common room. The rest of they day, they played checkers and tried to forget about what a horrible day it had been.

 

***


	2. New Beginnings

Three months, two weeks, four days, seven hours, forty-six minutes.

 

Three months, two weeks, four days, seven hours, forty-seven minutes.

 

That’s how long it had been since Jensen had seen Jared. Dr. Hart had Jared put in a different wing of the center, the suicidal wing. Every time he saw Dr. Hart, he asked when he would get to see Jared again and every time he got the same answer, when Jared’s ready.

 

The days were cold, lonely and bleak. The nights were sleepless, full of worry and tears. Katie had visited every week, Jensen was happy, he forgot, for that half hour that the person he loved was taken away from him, so close, but so far away from him.

 

Three months, two weeks, four days, eight hours, fifteen minutes.

 

Three months, three weeks, two days, two hours, twelve minutes.

 

Time drug on, slowly, mercilessly.

 

Jensen spent every second he could in the common room, in Jared’s favorite chair, staring at the other wing of the center, where Jared was, hoping and praying, that Jared was okay.

 

“Hey, Jensen,” Ruby exclaimed happily, “I got some news for you.”

 

“Jared’s back?” Jensen jumped up and pulled her into a hug. He let go and held her by her shoulders. “Where is he Ruby? Take me to him, please.”

 

“Jensen, sorry,” Ruby replied.

 

Jensen deflated.

 

“He won’t be back until tomorrow morning,” She laughed.

 

He turned on her, “I really don’t know if I want to slap you or hug you.”

 

“How bout you just do a happy dance and thank me a million times like we both know you want to,” Ruby replied.

 

He laughed and did both.

 

***

 

The next morning Jensen pounded on the door. “Let me out!” He screamed.

 

The orderly opened the door and raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you okay, Mr. Ackles?” She asked.

 

“I’m ecstatic, can I leave now?” He pleaded.

 

She laughed, looked around and then smiled at him. “Go right ahead,” She said.

 

He bolted down the hallway to the cafeteria. Jared was sitting at their usual table with two trays. “JARED!” Jensen exclaimed, running over to him and hugging him as tightly as he could.

 

“Jen-Jensen I miss-missed you too but I can’t breath,” Jared choked out.

 

“Sorry,” Jensen said, not letting his friend go.

 

“Jens-en it’s J-John,” John panted after he was released.

 

“No, no!” Jensen screamed at the older man in the younger man’s body.

 

“I’m sorry, Jensen, that other wing and being away from you was to much. Jared’s buried right now but after a bit I’m sure he’ll come back out,” John promised.

 

Jensen sighed, “Hi John.” And then took a seat next to him before pushing food around on his tray, his appetite was gone.

 

“I, I wish I could make you feel better boy,” John apologized.

 

“It’s okay, I guess, I’m just glad his body is in the same wing again,” Jensen replied.

 

The rest of the day kind of sucked in Jensen’s opinion, John was there all day and he was nice or whatever but Jensen wanted Jared. Jensen needed Jared.


	3. Are You Jared?

“How bout, now?” Jensen asked for the billionth time.

 

“No, Jensen, that was funny like an hour ago, now it’s just kind of annoying,” John replied.

 

Jensen sighed. “I’m sorry-“

 

“You just miss him, yeah, I know,” John interrupted. “Your move.” John said pointing at the Connect Four game.

 

Jensen slid a red checker into one of the slots. “So, how are you?” Jensen sighed.

 

“You actually care?” John mumbled.

 

“Yeah, I mean you’re a person too, sort of,” Jensen replied.

 

“I’m tired, mostly of this game,” John sighed.

 

Jensen wiped his arm over the table, causing the game to explode into a million pieces. “What do you want to do now?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know, how about you boys clean this fucking mess up!” Ruby exclaimed.

 

They both flinched. “Sorry,” They muttered.

 

“Bull shit. You two have been mopey and destructive for three days, what’s going on?” Ruby demanded.

 

“I’m not Jared,” John replied.

 

“He’s not Jared,” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“And that’s not great, but John isn’t horrible either. You know Jensen, John is Jared’s father,” Ruby pointed out.

 

“And?” Jensen asked skeptically.

 

“He probably has a lot of dirt on Jared. Kind of like Katie has on you. Maybe you could, I don’t know learn something about Jared, and John at the same time. Just saying,” Ruby grumbled, throwing black and red checkers into the box.

 

Jensen thought about it for a second. “What was Jared’s first word?” He asked the other man.

 

“Bananas,” John laughed. “His mama loved Gwen Stephanie,” he explained.

 

Ruby laughed, “Stefani!”

 

“Yeah, her,” John rolled his eyes.

 

“What was his first, everything else?” Jensen asked excitedly.

 

“Boy, you have to be more specific,” John grumbled.

 

“His first kiss?” Jensen asked.

 

John’s eyes got dark. “His first willing one was with you,” John said softly.

 

“Oh,” Jensen muttered. Tears burned his eyes and he wiped at them quickly.

 

“You kissed him?” Ruby asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

The rest of their day was spent in quiet sadness. Jensen's last thought before he fell asleep was, 'I want Jared back. To tell him I love him. To spend the rest of my life making him feel as amazing as he is.'

 

***


	4. The SUPER Great Day!

“I missed you,” A voice said from behind Jensen.

 

“Jared!” Jensen exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and slamming his body against the younger man’s. “Are you okay?” Jensen asked while hugging Jared as tightly as he could.

 

“Much better now,” Jared replied. “How bout you?”

 

“Super Great!” Jensen responded. “You smell good.”

 

Jared laughed. “You don’t smell bad yourself.”

 

“Jared,” Ruby exclaimed, joining the hug. “Good to see you. You smell really good today. Wow did I just say that, wow.” She blushed and shook her head.

 

Jensen and Jared laughed.

 

“He’s mine,” Jensen informed her.

 

“I’m his,” Jared agreed.

 

Ruby put her hands up and backed away a few steps. “Understood.”

 

They all busted out laughing.

 

“Hello gentlemen, Ruby,” Dr. Hart greeted from behind them.

 

“Hi,” Jensen groaned.

 

“Hello,” Jared muttered.

 

“Dr. Hart,” Ruby greeted.

 

“I’ll see you in group today,” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes,” Jared replied.

 

“Good,” Dr. Hart stated before walking away.

 

“He totally ruined the moment,” Jensen sighed.

 

“Yep,” Jared agreed.

 

***

 

“Everyone please welcome Mr. Winchester back,” Dr. Hart instructed.

 

The group mumbled their greetings.

 

“Today we’re going to talk about what ever you want to,” Dr. Hart informed them. “Who wants to start?”

 

“I want to talk about when I’m getting out of here,” Ralf said.

 

“When you are ready,” Dr. Hart responded sternly.

 

“Bull shit,” Jensen yelled. “I’ve been ready to leave since before I got here.”

 

“Me too!” The other patients yelled.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, you are here for a reason. When you get to a better place mentally, you will be able to leave,” Dr. Hart informed them, standing up.

 

Jensen glared at Dr. Hart.

 

Jared was silent. Emotionless. Unmoving.

 

“Jared?” Jensen asked noticing his friend’s unusual stillness. “John?” He practically begged.

 

“You’re a meanie head!” Jared screamed.

 

The room fell silent.

 

“Jared?” Jensen tried again.

 

“No silly head,” he replied, “I am SUPER J!”

 

“Amazing,” Dr. Hart beamed.

 

“What?” Jensen demanded.

 

“Another alter,” Dr. Hart responded, not looking away from SUPER J for a second.

 

Jensen sat down and buried his face in his hands sobs wracked his body.

 

“What’s wong,” SUPER J asked, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Jensen looked at the man for a few moments before pulling him into a hug. “Nothing, SUPER J. I just miss Jared.”

 

“I’m sorry,” SUPER J sobbed against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Group is over early today. Please go to the common room,” Dr. Hart instructed. “Not you Mr. Ackles.”

 

Jensen stopped and turned to the doctor, still holding SUPER J’s hand. “Yes?” Jensen asked angrily.

 

“Mr. Ackles, this is a good thing,” Dr. Hart started.

 

“GOOD?” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“The more alters that make their presence known the closer he is to getting better,” Dr. Hart finished.

 

“Seriously?” Jensen asked.

 

Dr. Hart nodded.

 

“Can we play painting now?” SUPER J asked, pulling on the bottom of Jensen’s scrub top.

 

Jensen smiled, “Of course we can SUPER J.”

 

SUPER J fist pumped the air and squealed with joy. He grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him out the door. “I wanna make a puppy and a rocket ship and dragon and a-“ SUPER J listed.

 

“We can paint all of those,” Jensen laughed.

 

They entered the common room and sat down at a table, SUPER J fidgeted and kept popping his lips. “Ruby,” Jensen called.

 

“Yes?” She asked. Then she looked at SUPER J. “Is he okay?” Ruby whispered to Jensen.

 

“Yep,” Jensen responded. “Ruby this is SUPER J. SUPER J, this nice lady is Ruby.”

 

“Hi, SUPER J,” Ruby greeted.

 

SUPER J hid behind Jensen’s shoulder. “Hi,” He whispered.

 

“She’s really nice,” Jensen said. “She’s going to bring paints so you can paint the puppy and dragon,” Jensen told him, wrapping an arm around SUPER J’s shoulder.

 

SUPER J lifted his head, “And a rocket ship?” He asked.

 

“And a rocket ship,” Jensen chuckled.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Ruby informed them before heading off toward the arts and crafts room to get the paints.

 

***

 

Half an hour later there was more paint on SUPER J than on the paper. He bit his lip in concentration as he finished the dragon. Finally he let out a cheerful noise and held the paper up for Jensen to see. 

 

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Jensen exclaimed. It looked like a bunch of color blotches most of them red and yellow. “What is this one called?” Jensen asked.

 

“Awesome super dragon,” SUPER J informed him.

 

“You should show Ruby, she’ll love it,” Jensen said.

 

“RUBY!” SUPER J exclaimed happily.

 

“Yes,” Ruby chuckled.

 

“Look! It’s a dragon!” SUPER J declared.

 

“Wow, that is the best dragon painting I’ve seen in a… well ever,” She complemented.

 

SUPER J beamed.

 

“Are you going to show her your other super awesome paintings?” Jensen prompted.

 

“I’d love to see them,” Ruby said.

 

SUPER J pushed the paintings out over the table so Ruby could see them all.

 

“OH. Wow. These are amazing! Nice job Jared,” Ruby complemented.

 

SUPER J froze up and then fell out of his chair.

 

“Jared! Jared!” Jensen exclaimed.

 

***


End file.
